Cumpleaños al estilo Hyotei Gakuen
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Cinco de mayo. Vaya, mi despertador se rompió. El colegio está hecho un desastre, los titulares del equipo de tennis están actuando extraño ¡y yo solo quiero que me dejen dormir!. Otra de esas fiestas nada sorpresivas, ¿regalos?...bien, esto no me lo esperaba. Definitivamente el mejor regalo fue el despertador de mis padres. Sleep Pair Long-shot [Reeditado]


Originalmente publicado el 05/05/2010 como parte de una propuesta hecha a Musaga, en su momento, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jiroh. Tras quince inciertos días (desde el 15/10 hasta el 30/10/2013) de re-edición e interrupciones académicas a.k.a exámenes, terminé de pulir este long-shot tras _destruirlo y volverlo a armar_. Los que hayan leído la publicación originaria de esto, tardarán en reconocerlo xD

Advertencias: abuso de hipérboles y OOC sin querer, pero no puedo hacer mucho tras estar alejada del fandom por tantos años x.x

Esto sigue sin ser mío: es y será de Konomi Takeshi hasta el final de los tiempos. Amén.

#####

Lunes, 3 de mayo: 7:05 am

Un hiperactivo chico de cabellos rojizos corría a todo dar por las calles en sentido contrario al flujo de personas, disculpándose de vez en vez, cuando tropezaba con alguien.

En definitiva, Jiroh lamentaba el haber descompuesto el reloj despertador la noche anterior de un mal movimiento de sus brazos; de no ser así, se hubiese levantado más temprano para dirigirse a clases con tiempo suficiente. _No tengo remedio _se reprendió sonriente a sí mismo mientras apretaba el paso. En diez minutos llegó a las puertas del Hyoutei Gakuen, para encontrar el campus repleto y las puertas principales que daban acceso a los pasillos y a las aulas, cerradas.

Volteó a su izquierda cuando una bocina que pitó en su oído porque estaba atravesado en medio del portón abierto. Un enorme camión de carga avanzaba hacia él; sintió inmediatamente un jalón en un brazo y, con un traspié, dirigió su mirada hacia quien le había sacudido: su compañero de tennis, Yuushi.

–Llegas tarde, Jiroh– saludó, soltando su agarre.

–Es que me quedé dormido,–se disculpó –y a todo esto, ¿Por qué no han empezado las clases?– preguntó observando todo el revuelo de los camiones entrando y descargando artículos de fiestas y reuniones.

–Sólo presta atención y tendrás tu respuesta– dijo este, ajustándose los lentes. En ese momento entraba el último cargamento, que contenía dos enormes varas metálicas unidas por una tela con letras impresas: una pancarta. Al ser desembarcada y extendida por varios trabajadores, se pudo leer "Feliz cumpleaños, Akutagawa Jiroh"

Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y agitando su cabeza con algo de vergüenza, pudo comprender de que se trataba todo: era simplemente otra de las enormes y pomposas fiestas que organizaba su capitán.

–Atobe pidió permiso al director para que se cancelaran las primeras dos horas de clases– explicó Yuushi.

–Ah, ya veo,– respondió -¿me toca a mi esta vez, no? – sonrió, recordando en varias oportunidades, los cumpleaños celebrados por el equipo.

–Parece que sí, ese es uno de los mejores privilegios que tienes por ser titular del Hyoutei– se jactó el otro.

–Supongo– susurró para sí sin mucho entusiasmo. Se despidió momentáneamente del otro titular y se alejó del concurrido sitio, dirigiéndose al árbol de siempre, a las afueras de las canchas, para recostarse.

_Vaya, todos están ocupados con los preparativos…no hay nadie en las canchas para jugar. Es una pena molestarlos con cosas tan innecesarias como mi celebración de cumpleaños. ¡Con un pastel me conformo! _pensó con los ojos cerrados, siendo iluminado su rostro por el contraste claro-oscuro de la luz del sol contra las frondosas hojas ondulantes de la planta sobre él. Dándole destellos cobrizos a sus ondulados cabellos.

_Las fiestas sorpresa que organiza Atobe nunca son muy…sorpresivas, pero si muy ostentosas, me da curiosidad saber que tiene preparado esta vez. _Con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormitando hasta que sintió como dos cálidas manos sacudían levemente sus hombros

–Abre los ojos, vago. Las clases van a comenzar– escuchó levemente la voz de su buchou, a la par que sus pesados parpados se abrían y cerraban incesantemente por el intenso ardor de la luz en su retina.

–Hmm ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó soñoliento, refregando sus ojos con el dorso de la muñeca.

–Casi las ocho y media– respondió algo cansado. En ese instante, Jiroh se percató que sus cabellos permanecían algo despeinados y su rostro estaba marcado por una leve película de sudor; se notaba un poco agitado el mayor.

–Debí haber entrado hace diez minutos.

–El profesor aun no entra al aula. Si te das prisa, puede que llegues antes que él– respondió con una voz que, percibió Jiroh, era burlona. Le observó fijamente y Atobe, al saberse en miras, sonrió añadiendo –¿Qué tanto me ves?

–Pareces cansado– se levantó del suelo y empezó a sacudir los restos de pasto de su uniforme escolar.

–Estoy muy ocupado y mañana será igual– confesó sonriente. –¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa algo en especial? – inquirió, sabiendo que Jiroh ya se había enterado de su sorpresa.

Pensó un par de segundos, cambiando de opinión casi de inmediato –No realmente. Vamos a clases entonces– alentó, dando media vuelta en un pie. Arregló la corbata marrón del uniforme y emprendió marcha, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Estaba sopesando que hubiese sido muy relajante si hubiesen suspendido las clases todo el día, pero sabía que Keigo no podía darse ese lujo. Este siguió el paso con calma, ya había asegurado sus asistencias en la lista.

Así progresaron las clases ese día y el posterior: los titulares del equipo se retiraban y volvían progresivamente en medio de clases, con el debido permiso de los profesores quienes habían convenido evaluarles luego. Jiroh intentó en más de una oportunidad ir con ellos, pero fue detenido por Shishido

–Akutagawa-san, quédese en clases y tome apuntes por favor, así podrá prestárnoslo luego– le sugirió. El castaño entendió el mensaje indirecto, además, estaban haciendo todo eso por él (aunque no se los hubiera pedido) así que no le costaba nada pasarles unas simples anotaciones.

* * *

Después de clases, se dirigió a las canchas, ya vestido con su uniforme deportivo; a medio camino se topó con un compañero del club, aun vistiendo el uniforme escolar quien le informó que habían suspendido las prácticas de tenis de los próximos tres días

–No habrá practicas hasta el jueves– le dijo apresurado Mukahi –, hazme el favor de informales a los principiantes que veas ¡cuento contigo! – se despidió apresurado con la mano y se fue a trote.

El chico suspiró resignado y dio vuelta por donde había llegado, desvistiéndose en el baño del segundo piso porque ni a los vestidores del club le tenían permitido ir. Estaban cerrados, así como medio campus escolar. Al caminar por el patio hacia la salida, vio a dos chicos uniformados de otra institución, de primero o segundo año, charlando entre ellos mientras pasaban por la acera adyacente a la entrada, frente al cruce de peatones. Caminó por su lado discretamente, atraído por los susurros y miradas furtivas de los niños

–…¡_Sí!, y al parecer no hay prácticas en el club de tennis por el cumpleaños de un titular, además tienen interrumpidas las clases_

–_Y no solo eso, todo el equipo de tennis está metido en la organización de la fiesta ¡son más de doscientos! Tienen paralizado medio colegio_

–_¡wow! Y escuché que no es la primera vez que ocurre ¿ves que están forrados? ¡Tienen esos parones cada cumpleaños de los titulares!_

Una venita saltó de su sien, le irritaba que esos dos mocosos hablaran más de la cuenta…y lo que más le molestaba es que tuviesen parte de razón.

Pese a ello, no pudo contener su indignación.

–¡Hey, ustedes! Dejen de estar chismoseando frente a otras escuelas. Váyanse a sus casas ya–gritó desde donde estaba.

–¿_Y quien te crees que eres, eh?_ –espetó uno de los chiquillos.

–Su peor pesadilla, niños– se acercó en un segundo, con el ceño fruncido y la cara retorcida de enojo mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Ambos chicos huyeron, gritando despavoridos.

Bufó. No quería incordiarles de esa forma y mucho menos asustarlos, pero ese día nada había sido normal, el salir de la rutina lo tenía atosigado _Y aún falta mañana_ se recordó, obteniendo otro cansino suspiro. Se desperezó y se fue a trote, con la puesta de sol en la espalda.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron mucho mejor: suspiraba como viejo cansado, caminaba lenta y patosamente y se dormía con mayor facilidad en las clases, sin tomar apuntes

_Maldición _se reprochó al despertar con la campana de salida ¡se había perdido toda la clase de matemáticas!. Sus compañeros notaron su apatía, pero entre tantas obligaciones con la fiesta no tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse a animarle

–Ya mañana se alegrará, ya verás– le dijo Shishido a Ootori, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

Atobe, por su parte, también había notado el decadente estado de ánimo de su titular…tras pensarlo un poco, una sonrisa perversa curvó sus labios

–Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor opción para los regalos– declaró con suspicacia, reuniéndose los tenistas a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente el plan que su capitán se había formulado a última hora. Salieron todos de la institución con una sonrisa igual de sospechosa de la que tenia Atobe.

Se dirigieron a cambiar los presentes por una alternativa de último momento.

* * *

Llegó el esperado miércoles 5 de mayo. Jiroh fue despertado por un sonido familiar: su despertador. Sus padres estaban reunidos alrededor de su cama, su madre sostenía un pequeño pastel con pequeñas velas encendidas y su padre ostentaba un despertador de color verde, adornado con un divertido lazo de un suave azul. Cantaron cumpleaños rápidamente y tras ser felicitado por sus padres, partió al instituto.

Al llegar, fue felicitado por varios compañeros de clases, profesores y kouhai del equipo.

–Gracias, gracias– respondía apenado, tantas felicitaciones le abochornaban.

Se sentía observado, durante toda la clase de Economía escuchaba susurros y risitas pero cuando volteaba a ver de dónde provenía tal parloteo, no veía a nadie hablando. Solo a sus amigos titulares intercambiando disimuladas miradas cómplices entre ellos.

–Na, Kabaji ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa? ¿Por qué actúan así? – preguntó a su vecino de asiento, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás directamente a los otros.

–Deben ser ideas tuyas, Jiroh-san

–¿Estás seguro?

–_Osu_.

Se rindió con el grandote, preguntarle a él era como pedirle a las paredes que hablaran. Al volver a fijar la vista en la pizarra, una sonrisita sospechosa cruzó por el rostro de Kabaji mientras no lo veía, siendo corroborado por Keigo dos asientos más atrás.

Al sonar la campana del almuerzo, fue brutalmente desviado de su camino a la cafetería por un chasquido y un bodoque que lo cargó como si de un muñeco se tratara, llevándole hasta las canchas. Al ser dejado en tierra, tras varios intentos fallidos de escape, pudo apreciar la ostentosa decoración de todo el campus y allí, en medio de la entrada principal al área del club de tennis, estaba la enorme pancarta de "Feliz cumpleaños Akutagawa Jiroh".

–Feliz cumpleaños, Akutagawa-san

–Felicitaciones Jiroh

–Felicidades~

Fue abrazado y palmeado por sus compañeros, excepto por Atobe que llevaba consigo esa intrigante sonrisita. Este le extendió una mano diplomática, susurrando aterciopeladamente

–Feliz cumpleaños Jiroh, que la pases bien – un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

De igual manera, con otro chasquido fue llevado hasta los vestidores, donde había varias mesas de banquete y una decoración que ocultaba fervientemente el hecho de que eso era, de hecho, el cuarto de vestuario de sudorosos tenistas. Contaba con una mesa de comedor dispuesta en medio de la habitación, con ocho sillas a juego y vasijas y platería listas para servir; al ladear un poco la cabeza pudo observar como entraba y salía el personal de servicio de Atobe Keigo, dándole los toques finales a la organización y dotando de aperitivos y bebidas las mesas exteriores, donde los demás integrantes del club de tennis comían y charlaban.

–Adelante, Akutagawa-senpai– invitó Hiyoshi, dándole un pequeño empujón. Se había quedado distraído a medio entrar.

Entre toda la vistosidad y conversaciones y ajetreo, aquella reunioncita en la mesa le parecía extrañamente cálida; algo más familiar que toda la faena que vivía desde hacía dos días y precisamente eso era lo que buscaba: algo más íntimo, más simple, algo que _sabía perfectamente_ no conseguiría en Hyoutei por su conocido historial de excesos. Por lo que alegró de ver como sus compañeros se sentaban a la mesa sin las formalidades atosigadoras que debía seguir cuando se reunían a comer, agradeciendo el liberador detalle. Esto era más como un día de picnic.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, conversando como suelen hacerlo. Aun así, el cumpleañero no pudo evitar notar que, sobre una mesita dispuesta al lado de la ventana, había varias bolsas y cajas de regalos. Sonrió ante el gesto de sus amigos.

Al terminarla comida, todos callaron de repente, dejándole riendo _literalmente _solo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué el repentino silencio?– cuestionó incómodo, añadiendo luego de no recibir respuesta –, estaba bueno el chiste– todos sonrieron sin mostrar índice de jovialidad alguna.

–No se trata de nada extraño, Jiroh. Es hora de entregarte tus regalos– respondió Keigo, haciendo ademán hacia la mesita en que se había fijado antes. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, menos Atobe y él mismo. Regresaron a sus sillas coordinadamente, en una suerte de fila india, con los regalos en mano y el mayordomo de Atobe portando el suyo a su nombre.

–Este es mío, Jiroh, espero te quede– comenzó Yuushi, entregándole una bolsa de regalo. Se sintió como un chiquillo emocionado al ver la elaborada envoltura y, sin pensarlo, rompió el papel. Era un pijama azul con nubes y rayas, de un algodón suave y fresco, perfecto para dormir. Lo veía algo corto para su estatura, quizá sería una talla menor a la suya, pero nada que una buena sábana no pudiera cubrir.

–Gracias Yuushi, es genial– sonrió.

–Me costó escogerlo ¡así que más vale te guste! – sonrió Mukahi, entregándole una pequeña bolsita roja. Al abrirla vio que había un gorro de dormir de tela similar al pijama del mismo color. A leguas se notaba que lo habían comprado para combinarlo.

–Gracias Mukahi-san, me encanta– sonrió, un poco incómodo ante la mirada escrutadora del otro.

–¿Seguro que te gusta?¡mira que no acepto afirmaciones por compromiso! – cuestionó, haciéndole dudar de la convicción de su respuesta

–Ya basta Mukahi-senpai, no lo atosigues– le apartó con una mano y, en cambio, le entregó una caja decorada. Jiroh la agitó un poco; sonaba vacía. La abrió con la interrogante de ver un regalo inmaterial y descubrió una bolsa de papel celofán multicolor, al retirarla, observó un par de pantuflas azules, con estampado de osos sonrientes.

–…Gracias Hiyoshi-kun, que gran detalle– sonrió, algo decepcionado, pero disimulando lo mejor que pudo.

–Voy yo-–habló Shishido, dejando frente a él una gran bolsa. Al levantarla, notó que era mucho más liviana de lo que su gran tamaño indicaba, retiró cuidadosamente la grapa que la mantenía cerraba y sacó una almohada con funda azul.

Un tic invisible se asomó por su ojo, elevando mínimamente la ceja.

–Oh ¡una almohada!. Que cómodo, gracias–sonrió, estaba empezando a pensar que se veía como Fuji Syuusuke.

–Akutagawa-san, espero sea de su agrado– Ootori le entregó sonriente un pequeño paquete, al romper el papel que lo encerraba, observó un CD. _Al fin algo distinto _suspiró aliviado, al voltearlo para ver la carátula se encontró con un audio libro de cuentos para dormir.

Resistió el impulso de pegarse contra la mesa o partirse un plato en la cara. El tenista menor, al ver el rostro de su senpai, agregó –Es lo que me recomendó la dependienta cuando le hablé de ti– sonrió avergonzado.

–T-tranquilo, Ootori-kun, es un buen regalo…muy relajante, en serio me gusta

–Osu, este es mío– se anunció Kabaji, dándole una pequeña lámpara con un bombillo retráctil que se encendía y apagaba, según la ilustración de la caja, al presionar sobre el cristal. Era de esas lámparas que usan los niños pequeños que le temen a la oscuridad, con base azul por supuesto. El tic ocular se intensificó un poco.

–Gracias Kabaji, será muy útil cuando quiera ver de noche– la sonrisa estampada en su rostro estaba perdiendo brillo. De un momento a otro todos se alinearon, dejándole vista directa hacia el buchou aristócrata del equipo, quien exhibía una enorme y elegante bolsa adornada tan ostentosamente, que los demás regalos quedaban opacados.

–Este es de mi parte, lo escogí pensando en su uso y comodidad. Aprovéchalo bien– marcó cada palabra, impartiéndole el misticismo de una providencia, con esa voz profunda y estilizada que tenía.

Al arrastrar la bolsa hacia él casi se cae de la silla por inercia, ya que la fuerza que empleó para moverla fue mucho mayor de la que necesitaba. A primera vista se veía densa y, probablemente pesada, pero se equivocó. Cuando rescató el equilibrio y sostuvo la bolsa, notó que parecía vacía pero al abrirla se llevó la mayor y más grande sorpresa de la mañana.

Lo único que había dentro era una nota.

"_Estimado Jiroh._

_Espero te guste este presente y le encuentres utilidad, ya que, como te habrás dado cuenta, los regalos que has recibido hoy no podrás llevarlos todos a la mano. Dispuse esta bolsa especialmente diseñada para ti de forma que puedas albergar en ella todos tus obsequios y transportarlos con comodidad. _

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Te desea encarecidamente_

_Atobe Keigo"_

Al terminar de leer la tarjeta exquisitamente decorada en color dorado, con letras finamente escritas en relieve, con una caligrafía japonesa imperial y papel importado…..quiso romperla.

Una vena pareció estallar en su frente y aun manteniendo la sonrisa, le respondió un escueto _gracias._

Atobe se sonrió ante el gesto y de una manera melodiosa le respondió

–Fue un placer

Keigo indicó con el dedo índice la salida al levantarse del asiento, dando por terminado el festín; todos procedieron a salir. Al ver que Jiroh no se movía de su silla, desde el mural de la puerta le dijo

–Vamos Jiroh, es tu cumpleaños, hay una fiesta afuera esperándote. Ve a atender a tus invitados como un buen anfitrión-–dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las canchas.

Este se levantó, tomó la bolsa azul y metió en ella todos sus regalos. Afuera los titulares lo esperaban alrededor de un enorme pastel de tres pisos con dieciséis velas (según alcanzó a contar) encendidas, después de cantarle cumpleaños y soplar las cerillas, la servidumbre del joven amo dispuso del postre, repartiéndolo. Con la caída del sol, la gente se fue dispersando.

Ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el campus cuando Akutagawa se disponía a ir a casa, no sin antes regresar a los vestidores para buscar su bolsa de regalos; fue llamado por Atobe

–No te vas a ir todavía, ¿verdad, Jiroh?

–Voy a buscar mi bolsa de regalo y me voy a mi casa ¿Por qué?

–Precisamente hablando de regalos: aún te esperan algunos otros en mi casa– sonrió lascivo, viendole directamente. Jiroh conjuntaba ideas: _Casa de Atobe-Regalos-Solos-Atobe-Habitación_

Un acalorado sonrojo lo delató.

–¡No! No, tranquilo ¡me lo das mañana! – se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para irse.

–¿ A dónde vas, Jiroh? La noche recién empieza y falta algo por mostrarte– le señaló Yuushi, con una sonrisa parecida a la de Atobe, con un toque de sorna. Las ideas gritaban en su cerebro: _Casa de Atobe-Regalo-Con Yuushi-Atobe-Habitación_. Se estaba asustando.

–Es cierto, Akutagawa-san, todavía tenemos algo que darle– sonrió Choutaro con un leve sonrojo. La mente del dormilón alertaba con luz roja.

_Orgia._

_¡Corre!_

–Em…yo, je je es tarde y, ya saben, la hora…, noche, peligro ¡mejor me voy! – casi logra huir de no ser por Kabaji, que lo atrapó por órdenes de Atobe, ingresándolo forzosamente a la limosina del bocchan predispuesta, con las puertas abiertas en la entrada de la institución. El resto de los chicos se subieron al auto y de un portazo, arrancó.

Sentado en los muebles interiores en forma de L de aquella lujosa máquina, el de ojos café se sentía acorralado al estar en el vértice de la esquina, con sus compañeros a cada lado, impidiéndole moverse libremente.

_Me secuestran, me llevan a una mansión a las afueras de toda civilización para después violarme y matarme, y encima ¡esconder mi cadáver en una carnicería! Mis padres nunca encontraran mi cuerpo _ El pobre estaba que lloraba…nunca llegó a pensar nada así de sus amigos de la infancia, mucho menos que la conspiración en su contra fuera planeada por su admirado capitán Atobe.

* * *

–Bájate

Cuando cayó en cuenta, Keigo le extendía la mano desde afuera de la puerta para que se bajara, el auto había dejado de moverse. Sin pensarlo sostuvo aquella mano y fue dirigido al ya conocido interior de la mansión; los demás estaban subiendo las escaleras mientras el par les seguía.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo con numerosas puertas iguales, alfombrado en rojo, similar al lobby de algún buen hotel.

_Me van a llevar a la habitación más lejana y escondida para que no escuchen mis gritos _pensó con horror; inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la mano del dueño de la casa que se había negado a soltar. Este se volteó y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente –Ya casi llegamos– le susurró, indicando con un ademan hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.

Soltó su mano y, con modos de cortesía, le indicó la entrada a su cuarto; el castaño se adentró y observó con detalle la fina arquitectura inglesa de los marcos, combinado con una exquisita decoración oriental en contraste con la ostentosa cama occidental digna de la realeza, en perfecta armonía cromática con las cortinas y cenefas; el cómodo amoblado irradiaba elegancia. Al dejar de girar sobre sus pies para ver todo (habían nuevos ornamentos), se dio cuenta que estaban en semi circulo detrás de él, portando objetos en las manos….sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al detallar que eran.

Yuushi sostenía una revista Playboy con un escandaloso "+21" en la portada.

Mukahi ostentaba con gracia un vibrador azul a control remoto y tres bolitas que sabrá Dios que hacen.

Hiyoshi tenía una caja negra que anunciaba en letras amarillas y rosadas que se trataba de un"Kit de sadomasoquismo: haz tu fetiche realidad" .

Shishido se reía ante lo que portaba entre manos: una caja de cien condones lubricantes de efecto retrardante para mayor placer por más tiempo.

Ootori yacía sonrojado ante el libro que sostenía "Como hacer gemir hasta a un mudo" .

El siempre serio Kabaji, sonreía inexpresivo mientras alzaba el paquete a la vista de Jiroh: una película en DVD que tenía escrito en la portada "Conviértete en actor porno en menos de un día".

Al terminar de pasear su mirada por todos y cada uno de los _regalos_ que sus amigos pretendían darle, sintió los efectos del cansancio, las emociones y los dilemas mentales que había cargado durante días…con todos los colores en el rostro, se desplomó en seco.

Sus compañeros se acercaron preocupados, llamándole. Después de varios intentos fallidos -desde lanzarle agua en la cara hasta golpearlo con un silla- se dieron por vencidos, dejándolo a cuidado del caballeroso Rey del Tennis (después de todo, estaban en su morada), avisando que preguntarían por él al día siguiente.

Un par de horas después, despertó de su letargo. Volteó a sus alrededores y se sentó en la cama donde yacía postrado. Reconoció el sitio como la habitación de su capitán. Escuchó girar el picaporte de la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de ojos violáceos que entraba.

–Acabo de hablar con tus padres, les dije que te ibas a quedar aquí esta noche y que te atenderían los mejores médicos privados de Japón– le puso al corriente al ver que ya se había levantado.

–¿Les dijiste que me había desmayado? – preguntó algo alterado, no quería preocupar a sus padres.

–Por supuesto que se los dije pero no te preocupes, no objetaron nada en cuanto les mencioné lo del médico– acotó.

Por alguna risible razón, Jiroh podía imaginarse sus padres al teléfono, sorprendidos y con expectativas en la mirada. Al igual que él, se deleitaban con facilidad por las cosas estrambóticas.

Recordó lo ocurrido hacía un par de horas atrás, así que volteó buscando con la mirada aquella bolsa azul. No la divisó.

–¿Dónde está mi bolsa de regalos?

–El mayordomo la dejó abajo, en la recepción–respondió sentándose a la cama. El cumpleañero vio por encima del hombro del mayor frente a él que, en una mesa en una esquina de la habitación, estaban apilados los excéntricos regalos que ocasionaron su baja.

La cara de trauma que mostró ocasionó que Atobe volteara y viera la mesa, sonrió.

–¿Quieres saber para que te dimos esos regalos? – inquirió con fingida inocencia.

–No realmente– tragó forzado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego se dio cuenta, tras enumerarlos rápidamente, que habían seis regalos en total; eso significaba que _no había_ regalo de su capitán. Suspiró aliviado.

–Tú no me diste ninguno de esos perturbantes regalos– le dijo ya desahogado, casi agradecido.

–No– respondió rápidamente –, no hace falta–se curvaron sus labios en una perversa y lujuriosa sonrisa. El dormilón palideció.

–¿Por-porque lo dices

–Porque mi regalo será, usar todas esas cosas _contigo_–lo último lo susurró con un soplido a su oído, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo.

De un solo empujón tumbó a Jiroh a la cama y empezó a desvestirlo y besarlo. Algo muy adentro le decía que para dormir esa noche necesitaría su bolsita azul y su contenido; y mucho mas…

A la mañana siguiente seguía insistiendo: el mejor regalo que recibió por su natalicio fue su reloj despertador.

* * *

**HISTORIA ADICIONAL**

–Oye Atobe –llamó su atención, distrayéndole de su lectura–, si de un principio pensabas regalarme…._eso_ ¿Por qué primero me dieron todas esas cosas de niños para dormir? –bufó molesto, recordando lo mal que se sintió al ver que todos pensaban en él como un mocoso. Al ver su rostro, Atobe dejó el texto sobre la mesilla de noche para posar una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. –Porque sabía que te molestaría que te tratásemos como niño, y sabia que no te esperarías nada de los segundos regalos– le explicó.

–Además– añadió–, sé que te gustan las cosas más sencillas, por eso tu ultimo regalo fue más íntimo– rodó su mano por la mandíbula del otro, sonrojándolo. –La idea era darte una sorpresa inesperada…no habrás pensado que soy tan obvio ¿o sí? –inquirió levantando la ceja.

–No, para nada– sonrió avergonzado al recordar lo que había imaginado cuando vio que comenzaba todo el trajín de festividades

–Contigo nunca se sabe que esperar– lo abrazó, siendo correspondido y besado suavemente, en un gesto bastante encantador.

–Me alegra que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños– le dijo cuando se separaron.

–Mientras los celebre con ellos, y te tenga a ti, siempre serán felices– rió despreocupado.

#####

Sigo en plena faena reconstructiva puliendo las novatadas de antaño x3 si les interesa, encontrarán el templo de redención de mis historias más antiguas en mi perfil. Espero pacientemente y agradezco encarecidamente sus comentarios, pero me doy por servida al recordar el amor a este deportivo fandom~

Gracias por leer.


End file.
